


Children of Tatooine

by Itohan



Series: To walk amongst the stars (Star Wars AU’s) [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, BAMF Beru Whitesun, Baby Luke Skywalker, Berukin, Canon Divergence, Character Death, Dark Anakin Skywalker, Drama, F/M, Parent Darth Vader, Possessive Anakin Skywalker, Suitless Darth Vader, Tatooine (Star Wars), Tatooine Culture (Star Wars), alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24373879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itohan/pseuds/Itohan
Summary: Family isn’t blood- it is who you bleed for.The first time Beru Lars looked down into Luke’s eyes she made a choice. So when her husband is cut down in front of her she pulls herself up and stands tall. To keep Luke safe she will do what she must, even if it means joining a monster on its war path.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Beru Whitesun, Beru Whitesun & Darth Vader, Luke Skywalker & Beru Whitesun, Luke Skywalker & Darth Vader, Owen Lars/Beru Whitesun, implied Beru Whitesun/Anakin Skywalker, implied Beru Whitesun/Darth Vader
Series: To walk amongst the stars (Star Wars AU’s) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759843
Comments: 10
Kudos: 79





	Children of Tatooine

“It’s going to rain.”  
Owen continued stroking Luke’s head while he shifted closer towards Beru’s tired form. He pressed a soft kiss to her forehead and closed his eyes. 

“It hasn’t rained a while.”

“It will.” 

Disaster dawned upon them like a thunderstorm. 

“I have to leave.”

“To where?”

“I can not say. It is of utmost importance for me to leave.”

Kenobi’s departure was the beginning of the end. He left them with more questions than he answered. But his eyes told Beru that he would return. For Luke’s sake. So when he didn’t turn up on their doorstep again, she knew something was wrong. Owen did not see it. In his eyes Kenobi’s disappearance was a blessing. 

They let their guard down. 

She couldn’t even scream. In seconds her air supply was cut off and she was lifted into the air. Her hand desperately clawed at her throat while she tried to fight the tears dying to escape her. Before her flashed the many happy moments she’d come to experience in her live. The first time she held Luke’s tiny hand, her first kiss with Owen... Shooting her first womprat with her brother. 

As if he was sharing her pain Luke began shrieking in agony.

“L...uke.” 

She hoped the monster in front of her would at least close his little eyes. Suddenly she crashed down onto the hard ground, desperately gathering as much air as she could. And for a moment Darth Vader and Beru Lars were just looking at each other, the red blade casting a ghastly glow on their faces. Red had been her favorite color once. The color of her betrothal necklace. Now it was spilling out of Owen’s mouth and she couldn’t stop it.

 **“Die or serve.”**

There was no compassion in that gaze. Anakin Skywalker stared down at her as if she were nothing more but a mere insect crushed beneath his boot. Had he seen her the same way four years ago?

“Owen, wake up. Come on. Please!”  
She crawled towards Owen’s still body. Yet only glassy eyes stared back at her. She was alone.

Without missing a beat Beru ripped out the rifle still clutched between Owen’s fists and turned it on Vader. The weapon wouldn’t stop shaking in her hand. Before her lay two paths, avenging Owen’s death or... Luke’s wailing only grew in volume. There would be no wasted tears, she had to keep moving onward. Beru was scared. But this child depended on her. She was the only mother it had known in its short life. He already lost one, he should not lose another. 

With a loud thud the rifle met the ground.

“Serve. I will serve!”

“Then rise.”

Beru stepped over Owen, over her hopes and dreams of happiness, over the love of her life, and took Luke into her arms. 

The promised rain finally poured down the skies of Tatooine when Vader’s shuttle set off towards Mustafar. And inside of it Beru took one last look at the two setting suns while her home fully disappeared behind an endless sea of sand.

A long time passes until Beru finally asks the question every fiber of her being needed to know.

“Why did you give me a choice?”

His gaze seemed to pierce through her.

“In that moment you reminded me of someone I knew a long time ago.”

They don’t speak of it again.

Beru was a child of Tatooine. She knew what it was like to starve under the burning heat of two merciless suns and to have no one caring about what happens to you. 

Vader was her meal ticket to safety. 

Because to all of them... the Empire and whatever forces go against it - she is of no worth. The only person she had use for was Lord Vader. Beru was a necessity for Luke and that‘s what kept her alive. If Vader weren’t there anymore, no one would care wether or not she and Luke were to survive. 

Only at night she dares to question her choice.  
Even if it kills her, even if allowing Vader to die would have saved countless lives... She had to be selfish. Selfish like she was back then when she decided to keep Luke, to keep her life, instead of being killed like Owen. Luke had to survive. Without his father he wouldn’t have a chance in this horrid world. Luke was worth the pain. Water wasn’t sacred outside of Tatooine, so she didn’t hesitate to let her tears flow.

When two years later a young woman stands next to an injured Vader, her lightsabers pressed against his throat - Beru shows no hesitation and tackles the assassin with all her might.

_Vader’s eyes never leave her when she takes Luke to visit his father in the infirmary. For a second Beru almost flinched under the fiery gaze. Almost._

_“You could have left me to die. You would have had your freedom. Why didn’t you?”_

_“Family isn’t blood - it is who you bleed for.”_

_Then for the first time in many years a smile crosses his face._


End file.
